brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Non résolu/Documentation
Utilisation :Ce modèle devrait être rarement utilisé. Le but de l'étiquette "non résolu" est de donner une indication visuelle aux lecteurs des sections des pages de discussion indiquant que le sujet abordé dans la section contient un certains nombre de problèmes non irrésolus, généralement une action ou un changement pour lequel il existe un consensus mais qui n'a pas encore été mis en application, ou bien une discussion qui a échoué à faire consensus, mais nécessite d'une manière ou d'une autre de résoudre un problème existant. Ses usages prévus sont les suivant : :* Pense-bête pour un problème important à résoudre mis en attente pour beaucoup trop longtemps :* Signaler aux éditeurs de veiller à ne pas archiver manuellement une section contenant des actions inachevées :* Pourrait servir à l'avenir de marqueur pour les robots. It is emphatically not for marking a topic as contentious (which is quite often the case with still-active topics, and no surprise to anyone), marking all un- topics on a page as needing resolution (the fact that they have no tag on them is already indication enough), tagging a topic as moribund-before-resolution (see instead), or challenging the marking of a topic as "Resolved" (just remove the tag, as explained in that template's documentation.) The "unresolved" tag is not final and does not necessarily re-open, or keep open, a discussion. If the issue really is settled and any action items agreed to by consensus have been performed, or if there is no actual consensus for any such action items, please remove the tag, and replace it with or , etc., or nothing, as appropriate. In particular, PoV-pushing by abuse of this template (e.g. lone-editor prevention of archival of a discussion no one else is interested in) should be reverted. This tag can be also used in admin processes to note that an action item reported to a notice board has yet to be dealt with and should be immediately, and can further be of help on user talk pages to sort messages to be retained for continued discussion or followup action, from those or needing no further followup and ready for archival. Syntaxe Place the following under the subject heading of a topic on a talk page: (Le 1= est nécessaire si il existe un caractère "=" dans le message, par exemple lorsque votre signature brute contient un signe "=". Sinon vous pouvez le retirer.) Pour mettre des commentaires supplémentaires expliquant pourquoi le problème n'a pas été résolu, et/ou pour signer et que l'on sache qui a marqué la section comme résolue : Exemple Notable enthusiasts of the game Does anyone agree the list is misplaced, not to mention uncredited? More important, to me at least, would be a list of famous players. Can we agree to remove or move that section? — OneUser123 05:08, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes. To the extent that it remains unsourced, it is actually endangering the main article, as AfDable "original research". — AnotherUser789 06:42, 3 July 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed, but move or delete? — OneMoreUser456 13 July 2007 12:14 (UTC) :It's been a month now. We need to do something about this (and to decide precisely what to do). — OneUser123 09:09, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Voir aussi * * Catégorie:Espace Modèle Catégorie:Modèle pour page de discussion Catégorie:Modèle affichant une icône en:Template:Unresolved